Mystery
by TameandMaim
Summary: A murder has taken place in South Park and the law must find the culprits. Only finding one suspect, with no chance of finding the other two, the police must work behind the scenes to not attract attention and keep calmness through the streets of the town.
1. Chapter 1

The whir of the fan usually went unnoticed, but today, it was all he could hear. It drove his nerves up the wall as he sat in his chair, gazing down at the paperwork of the latest victim. Kenny McCormick. Age 22. 4'11, blue-eyed, blonde-hair, and freckles. Raped body found with slit throat in the dumpster behind Token's mansion. He hated this. He hated everything about this. He didn't know why he ever chose to be a cop on the faithful day when they were teenagers, when Kenny got shot and died. He didn't see it, Stan and Cartman did, but he saw it from behind the police lines. It baffled and disgusted him how his best friend and his enemy never remembered what happened to Kenny. One thing that always enticed him was how Kenny was suddenly there the next day. He never understood how the blonde would die and suddenly reappear. He would try his hardest to ask Kenny, try and tell him that he remembered.

He remembered every painstaking detail on that day. He remembers Officer Barbrady lifting up the grey tarp covering Kenny's dead body, he remembered the blood-chilling wail that Kenny's mourning mother made while bending over him. He remembered seeing her tears fall down on Kenny's ashen face that was frozen in time, his blue eyes as wide as saucers, his arms stretched out and his legs clasped together. Kenny looked like a fallen angel who had lost his wings. From that moment he wrote down everything that happened that day. He began to study Law Enforcement. He visited the jail and watched cop drama shows on TV. While his two friends were busy trying to find a "replacement" in order to "mend their broken hearts" and "feel at ease when they finally know that Kenny is gone", he enrolled in the Police Training Academy. After graduating from the college in the town he became a cop. He learned how to shoot a gun, he was trained to withstand the shock of voltage from a Taser, had to go through various training programs and endure several stimulations.

Eventually, he was finally ready to handle to weight of being a cop. And when the old Officer died, the mayor, Wendy Testaburger, appointed Kyle Brofloski as the law in this town. He was glad when had some help from others. Craig Tucker, Ruby Tucker, Red, Bebe Stevens, and Karen McCormick. Karen told him that she wasn't going to rest until she found the bastard that hurt her big brother. Kyle smirked at this memory. He sighed and pushed his hat off his head, gripping at his wild red curls. His eyes closed as he sucked air in through his teeth, tensing up once he felt a gloved hand grip his shoulder. Kyle's eyes snapped open and his head whipped around to face whoever had touched him and relaxed when he stared into the blank face of Craig.

Craig raised an eyebrow as he studied the red-eyed man sitting down before him. He noticed the bags under his eyes, how frazzled his jewfro was, and how fatigued he looked. Craig shook his head at the appearance of Kyle. "You need to take an honest to god rest, Kyle. You've been overworking yourself." Craig stated calmly. Kyle shook his head.

"No way. I can't fucking rest until I get some sort of lead on the murderer, and you know how important it is to Karen. She wants to kick some major ass in order to get revenge on this mother fucker."

"That's why it's called a police _force_, Kyle. You have backup, you have a team. You don't have to fucking bust your ass working your hardest to make sure we survive. This is a team effort, you don't need all this extra weight on your shoulders. Now let me take this off your hands so you can get some well needed rest. I'm certain tomorrow we'll have some evidence or a suspect."

"...Maybe you're right."

"I am. Just rest. Bebe and Ruby have been relooking over Kenny's body while Red and Karen have been investigating the crime scene more than once. We'll find some evidence soon. Bebe has told me that Ruby found some fingerprints on Kenny's shoulders and throat, she just needs to find a finger print that matches."

Kyle nodded at Craig and stood up, snatching up his ushanka and police hat. He waved goodbye to Craig as he stepped outside and made his way down the three steps and approaching his car. Once getting in he just sat there, gazing down at his hands. Blinking, he took a deep breath as he placed his ushanka back on his head. Putting his hands on the steering wheel, he backed out of the parking lot and slowly drove down to his house. After parking in the driveway he stepped out and entered his house, sighing and reaching down to pet the red cat rubbing up against his legs.

"Nice to see you too, Bloodstains..." Kyle muttered. The cat meowed to him in response, turning and racing into the kitchen, sitting down next to a bowl as green as his collar and gazing up at his owner. Once Kyle fed his cat and took a shower to calm himself down, he walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He threw the towel aside as he dug through his drawers. He took out a fresh pair of boxers and placed them on, clambering into his king-sized bed and instantly passing out the moment his head hit the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the police station, Craig was biting his lip as he studied Kenny's body on the table, listening to Bebe and Ruby having a hushed conversation behind him. He turned around and gazed at the two girls who had worried expressions on their faces. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to them, tapping Bebe on the shoulder and giving her a curt nod once she turned to face him. "Did you find a match?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Much to his surprise, Bebe grinned as she nodded. "The good news is, I did! Bad news is, the fingerprints match with the one, and _only,_ Cartman. If Cartman is the first suspect, I doubt Kyle would even let the rest of us talk to him, regardless of Karen. I think Kyle probably wouldn't even let us speak to him or try and arrest Cartman before he does. I mean, we've seen what he did to some other prisoners he's caught."

Craig nodded in understanding at Bebe's words. Suddenly a loud bang was heard that reverberated off the walls of the office. All three of them jumping and facing the door that was kicked open, widening their eyes at the sight of Karen and Red. Karen's hair looked ruffled and messy, her clothes dusty, with her fists clenched and her eyes wide while she took in fast and shallow breaths. Red looked the same, except she was holding a bag with a good amount of dark brown hair, and another bag with dark and curly blonde hair.

Karen stormed over to Craig and shoved him out of the way, grabbing Bebe's hand and dragging her over to Ruby. Karen spoke to her in an angry hushed tone, leaving Craig to lay against the desk with an anxious feeling gnawing at him. He stood up and bit his lip as he approached the girls. Grabbing Karen's shoulder he instantly stepped back once she rounded on him with a snarl. She took deep breaths as she ran her fingers through her long and frazzled hair as she glared at Craig. Speaking through clenched teeth, she tried to sound as patient as possible while she spoke.

"We found a fucking hair sample of the bastards that did it, and it matches with Jason and that fucker who is friends with Butters, Bradley. No wonder their bosses have told us that they haven't seen or heard from them. They're probably running away from us, the fucking cowards. I swear when we find them I get my fucking hands on them I'll-"

"Karen." Bebe cut her off as she placed her hand on Karen's shoulder. "I understand you're upset, but we have to tell Kyle tomorrow. And promise me that you won't tell Kyle about Cartman being a possible suspect, yeah?"

Karen breathed out softly as she hung her head, the fire of passion in her hazel eyes gone and replaced with dull defeat. She nodded slowly and walked out of the room, being followed by Bebe and Red, the two of them trying to comfort her. Craig's sister glanced at him with a worried frown on her face. He dismissed her with a grunt and sat down at one of the computers. He placed his hands on the keyboard and began to work on the file report with the evidence everyone else had gathered. He would only give Kyle the other two suspects, and wait to tell Kyle about Cartman once they arrest him. Craig actually felt fear overrule him as he thought of how Kyle would react to the news. Ever since Kyle stopped hanging out with Cartman, due to the fat bastard doing something completely unspeakable, Kyle has considered him as his mortal enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle sat up in his bed with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes and scratching his wild hair he got up, glancing at his cat who was still asleep. Smirking at the sight, he made his way out of the room and walked to the bathroom to begin his daily routine. Entering the kitchen while pulling on a he went to the phone to see if any messages have been saved. Raising an eyebrow once the machine told him that he had a message from Kenny's husband, he listened to it.

"Hello? Kyle? If you can hear me, I have a _very _important message. The war is over and the soldiers are coming back tomorrow. I can't wait to see everyone again. I won't arrive until Tuesday. Until then, I'll be waiting. And don't spoil the surprise for my wonderful husband. Please don't alert Wendy either, I don't want a welcome home party waiting for me. Anyways, see ya, Kyle."

He nodded at this information with a smile. "I promise." He muttered to himself. He was about to leave before the machine beeped and alerted him to another message. This one being from Kenny. Very curious, Kyle listened to it.

"Kyle...if you're hearing this...I...I have something to tell you. You probably have no lead on the...uh...rape. Well, I...I was a witness. J-just come, please."

Kyle stood there for a few seconds, bewildered, curious, and worried. _The way his voice sounded. He sounded like he had been..._ Kyle ripped himself from his thoughts and sprung into action. He rushed out of his house and made his way down the sidewalk. Making a right, he leaped over a fallen trashcan and dodged a pole that was in his way. He ran until he wound up at Kenny's door. Kicking it open he walked inside, making his way to Kenny's bedroom and opening the door quietly. He felt his heart race at the sight of the small blonde curled up and fully asleep. He watched the rise and fall of Kenny's lungs, noted how he suddenly clenched the covers before relaxing and clenching again.

He saw how Kenny's face went from peaceful to troubled every time he breathed. He looked up and down Kenny's exposed arm, furrowing his brows in concern at the long red marks on the pale skin. Silently making his way over to the blonde, he nudged Kenny awake. Watching his eyes flutter open, Kyle saw the split second of fear in his blue eyes that changed to anger to sudden calmness in seconds. Kenny sat up and rubbed his eyes in the way a child would, gazing up at Kyle with big eyes. He blinked as he raised his eyebrows before closing his eyes and stretching, yawning yet again. Shaking his head much like a cat, Kenny blinked more slowly this time while rubbing at his ruffled hair. "Mind telling me why you woke me, Kyle?" Kenny asked, a lazy look in his eyes as he regarded Kyle calmly.

Kyle stared at Kenny with a straight face. "I got your message, Kenny."

Kenny instantly became more alert. His eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he glared up at Kyle. Kyle looked down at him and sat down next to Kenny, noticing how the blonde was looking at him as if he were an intruder. "I sent that a _whole_ week ago, Kyle, and you find it _now_?" Kenny sneered in disgust. "Get out."

Kyle winced from the abhorrence that filled Kenny's voice, yet he shook his head no as he stood up. He gazed down at Kenny with narrowed eyes, reflecting the light of challenge in Kenny's eyes. "I'm not leaving until I get an eyewitness account."

"Well too fucking bad. Get out of my house, Kyle."

"Kenny, no."

"Get out of my fucking HOUSE!" Kenny snarled as he leapt up and slapped Kyle across the face, the sound echoing throughout the entire house. Kyle held his cheek in a moment of shock before becoming blind with rage. Furious, Kyle grimaced as he faced Kenny, grinding his teeth as he began to stalk forward with clenched fists. Kenny backed up right into the wall, still glaring up at Kyle when the redhead stopped, only a few inches away from him. Kyle struck out, suddenly, his fist connecting with Kenny's stomach. Kenny doubled over and wailed once he received a swift knee to the face. Kyle grabbed Kenny by the locks of his hair, spinning him around and slamming his already damaged face up against the wall, repeating this action until he heard Kenny scream for him to stop.

Kyle released Kenny and turned him around, gripping onto Kenny's wrists. Kenny winced and screamed in fear once Kyle grabbed ahold his skinny arms, instantly beginning to struggle as Kyle kept his back against the wall. Finally realizing that Kyle would do no more, Kenny felt tears form. Defeated, he rested his head against Kyle's stomach as he began sobbing quietly and releasing the torrent of tears he held back. He gasped when Kyle finally released his wrists and immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead's back, his sobs dying down as he felt Kyle's thin fingers gently rake through his messy hair. After receiving some comfort, Kenny tried to push Kyle away with shaking arms, his chest heaving while his entire body shook. Kyle backed away and let Kenny flop down on the clean mattress that his husband had got for them. Kyle sat down next to Kenny and looked at him.

"Look. I was just trying to help you, Kenny. I was too stupid to even check the machine, alright? And, sorry for the beating. You know that I follow the old rule of an eye for an eye. But, seriously, Kenny. I care about you. I know something about you that others don't. So just tell me."

Kenny nodded at this as he drank in the heartfelt information, smiling. "Thanks." He muttered happily, the smile turning into a frown. "So, I guess you're not leaving until I tell you, right?" Kyle nodded slowly at this, wrapping an arm around Kenny as he began to shake and shiver.

"Tell me _everything _that happened that day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: To anyone who was confused about the last chapter since I'm no good at stories, Kenny had called Kyle after he came back to life. (Thanks to Damien, who is the new king of hell, who brings Kenny back to life whenever he dies.) You can get on with the story now.**

Cartman was resting in his home, watching TV with an bored expression on his chubby face. He rolled his eyes in annoyance once he heard furious knocking on the door, a voice filled with anger being heard on the other side.

"_OPEN UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR_!"

"I'm coming asshole! Sheesh..." He muttered as he stood up. Making his way over to the door, he opened it. Before he could even get one word out he received a vicious punch to the face, a loud _crack _being heard. Cartman fell backwards with his hands over his broken nose, hot blood spilling out on his fat fingers. He hissed as he looked up, freezing in fear when saw the culprit.

"_You fucking fatass._" Kyle snarled while moving slowly towards Cartman, his anger rising as the boy scrambled backwards. "You fucking **_fatass._**" Kyle grabbed Cartman by the collar of his shirt, surprising him when he lifted him up, Cartman's feet dangling above the floor. The redhead's eyes were blazing with such hatred that would've made the most evil person on the planet fall to their knees begging for mercy. Cartman tried to struggle, only to end up with a throbbing pain in his face when Kyle punched him in the jaw.

Cartman tried to beg this time, failing and whimpering in pain when he opened his mouth. He looked at Kyle with pleading eyes, wincing when the redhead brought up his fist again. Everything became blurry when Kyle punched him this time. He felt blood start to pour from his split lip. Kyle punching him repeatedly, again and again, his face becoming numb, teeth and blood spilling from his mouth. He was suddenly dropped, gasping in agony when he felt Kyle kick him in the ribs. He tried to ask Kyle to stop and ended up clutching his stomach once Kyle kicked him there. Cartman then rolled over and threw up, shaking as he began to cry.

While Cartman laid on his side Kyle rolled him onto his stomach, ignoring Cartman's pathetic sobbing. Grabbing Cartman's wrists, his grip strong enough to break bone, he handcuffed him. Kyle lifted Cartman up with ease and dragged him outside then released his hold on Cartman as he sneered in disgust when the fat man collapsed on the ground, gasping and dry heaving all while tears rolled down his cheeks. Kyle shook his head at the sight with narrowed eyes, growling. "Get the fuck up before I knock some more sense into your sorry ass. You're fucking lucky I could control myself, because I was set to fucking _kill __**you**__. _Now get up and start walking before I change my mind. Get up!"

Horrified at the idea of more pain, Cartman tried to push himself off the ground, stumbling backwards once he finally got up. He steadied himself, swaying slightly. Kyle glared back at him and moved behind him, shoving him forwards as he snarled. "The only right you currently have is the right to remain silent." Both trudged down to the police station, Cartman constantly stopping as he hunched over to throw up, only getting shoved down by Kyle who kept snarling at him to get back up on his own. Once the two of them finally reached the police station, Kyle grabbed the back of Cartman's neck as he stalked inside, giving everyone who looked at him a hate filled glare. Craig looked up when the pair walked past, looking appalled once he saw Cartman.

Cartman's face was swollen due to the broken jaw and black eye that Kyle had gave him, his nose slanted sideways with some blood dripping from his nostrils, his shirt stained with throw up along with a thin line of the putrid liquid at the corner of his mouth. He had blood from his split lip dripping down onto the floor, a noticeable amount of teeth missing from his mouth. There was snot mixing with the blood coming from his nose with tears rolling out from his eyes, his hat askew and showing some of his sweat filled hair. His clothes were torn and stained with mud and wet spots from snow due to getting pushed down repeatedly. Kyle glanced at Craig when he stood up and moved towards him. "Now, Kyle." Craig said calmly as Kyle stopped, staring at him. "We know you're angry, but we need to put Cartman in his jail cell, not you."

"_I'm_ the chief here and what _I_ say, goes. _I'll_ be putting Cartman in his jail cell, and _I'll _be the one to get him out. No one deals with Cartman besides me, and if I hear about any of you doing so, I hope you rest in fucking pieces."

Craig instantly backed off when he saw the fire in Kyle's eyes burn brighter. He watched as Kyle stormed away, practically dragging the now pathetic sobbing mass of flesh that was Cartman, with him. Craig wanted to follow Kyle and he almost did, but he stopped himself when he heard the sound of the jail cell opening and the soft thud of Cartman being thrown in. Craig felt sick to his stomach as he went into the bathroom and hunched over the sink. He began to gag and hack, feeling worse when he emptied the contents in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for such short chapters, by the way. I'll try to make them longer as the story goes on.**

A week and two days later DogPoo arrived just like he said he would. He breathed a sigh of relief when he get off the airplane to see no surprise welcome home party. He retrieved his bags with a sense of joy filling him as he made his way out of the airport, hailing for a taxi to pick him up. Once a taxi pulled up, he got in, placing the two bags he had with him in the back. As the taxi began to move, the driver looked back at him with a nervous, yet wide, smile. "Hey DogPoo- SHIT- glad to see you returning- FUCKING ASS- after the war." DogPoo smiled back at Thomas, glad to see the blonde as well.

"Shit, Thomas, glad to see you too. How have you been man?"

"I've seen better days. ASSHOLE! COCK! You heading back to town to see- BITCH- your husband?"

"Well, glad to see that you're alive and fine, and, yeah. I can't wait to see Kenny again. By the way, between you and me, maybe you can stay for a while. He's been very curious about something."

Thomas raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. He knew that he shouldn't be interested, but he was. As he turned the corner and headed down the highway to South Park, he looked at DogPoo through the mirror over his head. "Are you sure about- FUCKING COCK- it, dude? I want to really know if- SHIT! SHIT! You're okay with it first."

DogPoo nodded his head with a determined look on his face. "I'm very certain about this, and you're the first one I trust. I chose you because Butters is much too cocky, Tweek is way too nervous, Bradley is far too earnest, and Bebe is married. You seem like someone who I could trust. And you instantly asked me if I was okay with it before instantly jumping in. I'm certain Kenny would be glad to meet someone new, and to experiment, as he told me"

"Well -SHIT! If you say so, man. Anyways, there's some talk going around town about Kenny staying- FUCKING- in the house since you left. From what I've heard, Kyle went in and apparently worked some magic- BITCH SHIT- on Kenny, so now he's out more."

"Well, let's hope he's home when I arrive. I can't wait to hold him and kiss all his freckles again."

Thomas nodded his head and then drove on in complete and utter silence, some small talk being made here and there. More comfortable silence taking the taxi as it began to rain. Thomas turned on radio, humming the song that was playing as he drove on to South Park.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny sat up and stretched his arms above his head as he yawned. He blinked slowly as he rubbed his left eye, turning and swinging his legs out of his bed. He stretched yet again and stood up, scratching his back lazily and slowly making his way out of his room to answer the door.

"Who would even be here this early?" Kenny asked himself. He stopped in his tracks to rub at his eyes again with another yawn, moving forward and ignoring his pet cat, Star, who was running around his feet as he meowed. Approaching the door, Kenny glanced down at Star and waved him away, opening the door as he was still looking down at the cat.

Kenny huffed in annoyance as his cat sat there. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the person standing at the door, his eyes instantly widening in surprise at the sight of his husband smiling down at him. DogPoo instantly leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist as Kenny brought his hands up to his face. Kenny began to sob and shake, kissing his husband's face as he did so. "I missed you so much, my big cuddly dustbunny, I missed you _so much_" Kenny breathed out as he cried.

DogPoo pat his husband's back and kissed his husband on the lips. "I missed you too, my precious golden angel. But I'm home, and I'm so glad you're still here."

Thomas stood in front of his car as he watched the heart-wrenching reunion taking place in front of him. He watched as DogPoo lifted Kenny up bridal style and spun him around. Then DogPoo placed Kenny down and grabbed both of his hands as he began to dance with his husband. Fiddling with his shirt, Thomas turned to leave, stopping the moment he heard DogPoo cry out. He turned back to the two, watching DogPoo and Kenny, hand in hand, walk over to him with loving smiles on their faces.

"You should stay with us, Thomas. Kenny would be glad to take you under his wing for bringing me back home."

"Oh. Ah…maybe not."

"Come on, it's the least we could do."

Thomas then nodded shyly as he approached the couple. He blinked in surprise to receiving a kiss on the cheek from DogPoo, and blushed a deep red once Kenny pulled on his tie to bring him down to his height. "This is my thank you to you, Thomas." Kenny said, leaning up and planting a kiss on Thomas' lips. He pulled away and released his hold on Thomas' tie, all three entering the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle paced back and forth in his office, his eyes narrowed as his gaze went back to Cartman. He knew that everyone else was watching him, waiting for him to think of something. He suddenly felt something in his mind click as he realized something extremely important. Standing up straight, Kyle turned around and glared hatefully at Cartman.

"Butters. You must've went to Butters' house you fucking fatass." Kyle's head snapped around as he gazed at Karen and Craig. "You two come with me, we're going to ask Butters some questions."

Karen and Craig both stood up, running after Kyle once he bolted out of the door. All three quickly made their way to Butters' house, Craig shoving Karen and Kyle out of the way and calmly knocking on the door.

"Butters, it's the police. Open up, we have a few questions to ask you."

The door opened up enough to reveal Butters' eye as he peeked out at the three. "You can ask me those fuckin' questions right there, buddy. I ain't opening this door with Kyle looking like he'll smash my fuckin' face in the moment I open it all the way."

Kyle was about to surge forward, only to be held back by Karen. Craig cleared his throat as he glanced back at him. Kyle let his shoulders slump as he began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself. Turning back to the door, Craig forced a smile as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"If you're not going to open the door, we'll ask the questions out here. Okay?"

"Good."

"Now, did Cartman come over to your house on November 26th?"

"He did. Had two big mean lookin' fellers that angered me real quick followin' him around."

"What did these two people look like? How old were they? What were their names and gender? And did they act suspicious in any way or form?"

"One of em' was real tall, not as tall as Kyle, but he was six feet and eleven inches tall. Had hair as brown as Clyde's that was short and matted, with green eyes as evil as a cobra. His skin was some sorta pale yella color and he had crooked teeth and bad breath. He looked as if he had some serious muscle, but the fucker didn't scare me none. I asked him to introduce himself if'n he wanted to get into my house and he said his name was Alexander Smith. Asked him how old he was and how in the name of hell he and that other fella knew Cartman personally. Alexander said he was thirty-five, and that he and his friend met Cartman in some bar down in the Redlight District. I didn't like him at all, cause' he looked like the kind of person who would fuck a newborn and laugh about it."

Craig nodded his head at this, looking at Karen and Kyle to see if they had been keeping track. Kyle showed him all that he had written down, while Karen showed him a perfect drawing of the exact description that Butters had given them. Nodding in approval and turning his head back to Butters, Craig continued.

"Now tell us the name of the person that was with Alexander. Did Cartman try to talk you into something? And was Kenny's name mentioned at all?"

"The name of this other fella was Frankie Wright. His blonde hair reminded me of Bradly, of course Bradly moved in and moved out a few years later without tellin' his boss. Anyhow, Frankie's eyes were a nice hazel color that sorta made you uneasy by lookin' him in the eyes. His hair was kinda long, fell down over his shoulders. He had a lil' goatee with this disturbing smile that showed off all his perfect teeth, the worst part about his teeth is that they were as sharp as the teeth of a dog. He had this tired look in his face, and he was malnourished as well, could easily see the bones in his arm. Hell, you could even see his damn skull with how skinny he was! Told me that he was twenty-seven, and he was six foot nine."

"Interesting."

"But holy hell! You shoulda heard what Cartman was sayin'! He was talkin' all about how he wants his best friend back, and that he wanted to make sure that Kenny never forgot him. These fellas that were with Cartman looked excited as he told me about his plan. He said that he and his two new friends were goin' to meet Kenny near Token's mansion since he was out on a cruise around Hawaii. Told me that the moment Kenny arrives that they'd knock him out and bring him on over to Token's back yard and to undress him. He said that he was going to make Kenny beautiful, and that aside from his news friends, all he needed was my help to hold Kenny down so they could take turns marking him, as the sick fuck called it."

Craig looked surprised at this info, while Karen looked as if she was ready to twist someone's head off at the neck, Kyle's eyes burning with hatred strong enough to burn lava. Craig then cleared his throat as he began to feel worry due to the two rage-filled humans standing behind him.

"Did they mention anything else or come by your place after they did this?"

"Nope, but they did come by the next day. Cartman told me that his friends were going to be stayin' in some disclosed location. I kept askin' them about it but they kept tellin' me to fuck off. So I beat their asses real good and kicked them outta my house. Told them that if ya'll ever come back I'll beat your hide so hard a horse will have to put _you _down. Kicked Cartman out as well and told him to never come here again. Haven't seen him since. For his friends, I got no clue where they are. All I know is that there in some run-down apartment in who knows where."

Craig tipped his hat after Butters was done speaking, pure gratitude in his usually monotonous voice as he spoke.

"Thanks for answering these questions Butters. If you have any more information you can visit the police station whenever you wish."

"Don't mention it, seriously. I might come by tomorrow when those two ain't around. Now have a good day, sir."

Butters then slammed the door and locked it. Craig sighed in relief and turned around to face Karen and Kyle. He noticed how Kyle's entire face was red, and how Karen looked like she wanted to commit a murder. He opened his mouth only to be cut off by both Kyle and Karen.

"We'll find those fucking shitheads and put them in their graves."


	8. Chapter 8

Stan felt nervous, curious to know how Kyle was, but not wanting to piss him off. Wendy, on the other hand, seemed completely ready.

"Come on, Stan! Kyle's waiting for us at the police station. Don't want to be late, do we?"

"Y-yeah, I'm almost done. Be done in a sec."

He tightened his tie and ruffled his own hair. He hadn't seen Kyle in so long, and he was honestly scared. Stan knew that the fire of rage had seemed to burn stronger in Kyle, urging him on to be much more aggressive as he grew older. Gulping, Stan exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs, approaching Wendy and grabbing her hand as they both left the house. Once they got in the car began to drive down to the police station, Wendy glanced over at Stan, smiling at the unnerved look on his face.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as she talked to him.

"It's going to be okay, Stan. Yes, you and Kyle haven't hung out as much as you two did when you were younger, but that doesn't mean he hates you for it. Besides, he has much bigger problems on his hands. Relax, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll…I'll relax."

The two arrived at the police station and exited the car. Grabbing Stan's hand, Wendy walked to the front of the police station, Stan trailing behind her with a shy expression on his face. Entering, she was greeting by a rather shocking surprise.

There was an extremely malnourished man on the floor, horribly beaten, Bebe standing over him and yelling at the two struggling humans across the room. Across from Bebe, Craig and Ruby were both trying as hard as they could to hold Kyle and Karen back. Kyle screaming threats at the top of his lungs, constantly surging forward with snarls, nearly knocking Craig over in the process. Karen had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes narrowed with fury as she struggled wildly against Ruby's hold.

Wendy stood there, shocked and appalled from what was happening before her. Stan rushed to join, racing over to Craig and helping him hold Kyle back. Craig looked at him in surprise, opening his mouth to speak, only to shut his mouth once Kyle nearly hit him there. At that moment, Wendy finally got ahold of the situation.

"**EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!**"

Silence filled the room, Kyle backing away from Craig and Stan, his eyes still burning brightly with green embers of hatred. Karen stopped struggling and just wiped the tears away from her face as she turned to face Wendy. Bebe looked relieved, Craig and Ruby both giving each other glances and looking at Wendy.

"What the hell is going on here? We come in expecting a meeting and instead find a fucking madhouse! Explain yourselves immediately."

Kyle was the first to speak, his voice dripping with menacing as he pointed to the man lying on the floor. "That mother fucker was one of the culprits, Wendy. His name is Frankie Wright, and he fits the description that Butters had given perfectly. We found him when we were walking back to the police station and saw him holding a woman up against the wall. I used my tazer on him and brought him here. At first, we went with first degree. Bebe was the one to ask him the questions. When he didn't start talking, Craig and Ruby went in to do the second degree, and give him some warning. The fucking cunt didn't respond to both, so we went with third degree."

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. "Third degree?"

"Yes, Stan. Third fucking degree. Since he was being so fucking proud of himself, Karen and I went in to get him to crack. Still not answering. Might as well show him what we do to rapists. We eased off when Bebe said to. But you know what he did, he said that he would have some of Kenny again if he could have the chance. That's when we really gave it to him. I don't get why we have to be held back."

"I would've held you back with a fucking knife, Kyle. I know what he did was bad, but that doesn't mean that we should beat the shit out of him." Wendy hissed, annoyed.

Karen shook her head at this, shaking as she spoke. "He messed with a McCormick. No one messes with a McCormick. No one messes with me. No one messes with Kevin. And absolutely _no one _messes with Kenny. Not while Kevin and I are still around. Messing with a McCormick is like a lamb trying to eat a wolf. It doesn't fucking happen, Wendy."

Wendy turned to Bebe, seeing her drag the man up. Kyle and Karen both stepped forward, instantly being grabbed by Ruby and Craig. Bebe walked past them and over to a cell, unlocking it, walking in, and placing Frankie down on the bed. He opened one eye as he gazed at her while she left. Letting out a moan of agony, Frankie whispered to her.

"Thank you…"

"You're not welcome. And if you want to go to the hospital without another risk of getting torn about by these two, then you better answer some questions."


End file.
